


We're Going To Have So Much Fun Together

by MTL17



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Anal, Dirty Talk, Doppelganger, F/F, First Time, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: Caroline wakes up to find the vampire who murdered her in her room, who gives her a sinister greeting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Caroline Forbes usually liked mornings, but she had forgotten to close the curtains last night and the sun was shining directly down onto her, which would have been deadly for her if it wasn't for her new daylight ring. Because she was a vampire now, she remembered with a sigh. She was a vampire who had recently killed a guy, and it was perhaps inevitable that she would kill again, the thought causing her to let out a deep sigh. Then she let out a frightened yelp as she sat up to find that someone was standing over her bed. A very familiar looking brunette who's face momentarily caused her to relax.

"Elena?" Caroline exclaimed breathlessly.

"Nope, try again." The woman said.

Realisation, and horror, hit Caroline like a ton of bricks and all she could do was murmur, "Katherine?"

Because of course it was Katherine Pierce. Her best friend Elena Gilbert had no reason to be here at this early hour. Neither did Katherine, but she was crazy and did things for no reason. Like kill Caroline, and in the process turn her into a vampire, and considering there was a very good chance she was here to finish the job it wasn't surprising that Caroline cowed away from her as Katherine slowly sat on the edge of her bed. Hell, even if she wasn't here to kill her it certainly wouldn't be for anything good, a fact which Katherine wasn't trying very hard to hide given the way she was looking at her.

"Don't be frightened." Katherine said softly, "We're going to have so much fun together."

There was a long pause in which the two women just stared at each other, then Caroline made a while dash for her door, only to end up slammed up against it. To add insult to injury Katherine didn't even move for the first few seconds, Caroline looking back to see the evil bitch smirking at her and for a moment she thought she was going to get away only for Katherine to close the distance between them in the blink of an eye. Caroline hadn't exactly got used to her supernatural abilities yet, but she had been pretty sure she had been using her own super speed, which ultimately just meant she gave Katherine the opportunity to show off how much more powerful she was.

When she slammed her against the door Katherine made sure to cover Caroline's mouth and then growl, "Shhhhh, you don't want to worry Mommy dearest, do you?"

There was another long pause and then Caroline heard her mother call, "Caroline, are you okay?"

Katherine took her hand away from Caroline's mouth but held her firm while staring at the newbie vampire with a warning look, which prompted Caroline to reply, "I'm fine Mom."

"Okay, come down when you want some breakfast." Sheriff Forbes called out before walking down the stairs.

There was yet another pause as Caroline waited for her mother to descend the stairs before asking as bravely as she could, "What do you want from me?"

"Just to repay your debt." Katherine smirked, letting go of Caroline.

"My debt?" Caroline frowned in confusion.

"What, are you not enjoying your new upgrade?" Katherine smirked, "I guess it does take some getting used to, but someday soon you'll be glad I gave you this opportunity to repay me."

As realisation hit Caroline's eyes went wide, "You can't be serious?"

"Deadly." Katherine purred, before stroking Caroline's hair and cooing, "Awww Caroline, I told you, you shouldn't be frightened. No one has to get hurt. Today, at least. But I will have my fun, one way or another."

Caroline gulped, "What do you want?"

"I already told you-" Katherine sighed.

"I know, I know... to repay my 'debt'. But how? What exactly do you want?" Caroline pushed.

"No, no, no. Pleasure before business, Caroline." Katherine gently scolded the younger vampire, "And I do so hate to keep repeating myself, but we really are going to have so much fun together."

Caroline opened her mouth to ask what the evil bitch meant by that, but she was cut off by Katherine's mouth pressing against her own and her tongue invading her mouth. For a few long seconds she was too shocked to do anything, and then she tried to push Katherine away or at least break the kiss, but it was no use. Katherine was just too strong. Too fast. Caroline was helpless against her. Oh God, how was this happening to her again? Was she giving out a 'please come rape me' vibe? First Damon, now someone who was the very image of her best friend. Who was a girl! A girl was trying to fuck her, and she had to stop it.

So when the kiss was finally broken Caroline whimpered, "I'm, I'm not gay!"

"Awww sweetie... I don't care." Katherine said evilly, stripping Caroline in the blink of an eye and then throwing her onto her own bed, "But for someone who isn't gay, you sure smell like it."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Caroline said softly, before falling silent as she watched Katherine slowly stripped off her clothes.

When she was naked Katherine crawled onto the bed and offered, "I'll tell you what, let's play a little game. In a second I'm going to slide a finger over your pretty little cunt. If you're bone dry I swear, I'll leave you alone and consider your debt to me paid in full. But if you're wet, you're mine."

Caroline whimpered, closed her eyes tightly and then when Katherine was hovering over her pleaded, "No, please-"

"Spread your legs!" Katherine demanded firmly, and then when Caroline nervously did as she was told Katherine reached down, slid a finger over Caroline's pussy lips and grinned wickedly. She then took a few seconds to bring that soaked finger up to her lips and suck it clean before practically purring, "Looks like you're mine blondie."

With that Katherine lent down until her lips were inches away from Caroline's, and then stayed there for a few long seconds, moving side to side like a snake playing with its prey. Then, again like a snake, she struck, although instead of sinking her teeth into her she simply pressed her lips against Caroline's neck and began kissing up and down that soft flesh. Briefly Caroline was disappointed that Katherine didn't kiss her, then she scolded herself for thinking that. Because she wasn't gay. Was she? Caroline would have thought she would have known something like that, but what Katherine was doing to her did feel really good, and as humiliating as it was she couldn't deny her body was enjoying it.

Katherine was very aware of that, and was relieved. This would be no fun if Caroline was totally against it. Although if she hadn't been there were other things Katherine could do to play with her new toy, but it would probably spoil the mood to mention that Caroline was making the right choice by letting her have her way with her. Instead she just concentrated on enjoying herself, which was really easy when Caroline was letting out these adorable little whimpers of fear and pleasure, which increased in volume when Katherine began sliding her hands over her succulent treat.

Honestly Katherine had wanted to do this in the hospital bed that she found Caroline in, quickly followed by her draining the girl dry, but she had been pressed for time and hadn't wanted to up the risk of being caught. Especially as she wasn't sure she could resist playing with her food. Of course, Caroline could still be food. Granted vampire blood wasn't as satisfying as human, and she could certainly no longer kill this girl that way, but it was very tempting to sink her fangs into that soft flesh anyway and get at least a little taste of her new little plaything. Ultimately though Katherine decided to save that for later, especially as it ran the risk of making Caroline no longer agreeable after only just getting on board with what was inevitably going to happen.

This would normally be the part where Katherine crawled up her plaything's body so she could sit on their face, and maybe in some other universe she did, or didn't even bother fucking the slightly annoying blonde. However right now she decided to do something totally different, namely make her way down Caroline's body. She rarely did things like this for other people, but considering what she ultimately planned for Caroline she almost felt sorry for her, so Katherine decided to give her a treat. Besides, it might just make the girl loyal to her. And Caroline had the cutest little nipples, which despite her usual preference Katherine had a lot of fun going back and forth on.

For some of her previous pets kissing down their bodies until she reached their breasts and then playing with them was about as much pleasure as she was going to give them. At least without being a byproduct of her own enjoyment. But Katherine was in a generous mood, so after a few minutes of switching back and forth between Caroline's perky little tits Katherine went from licking and sucking them to something else that Caroline would no doubt like even more, the high school girl certainly not complaining as Katherine slowly kissed her way down her flat stomach until she was resting in between her legs, which Caroline spread wide for her.

Caroline hadn't meant to do that. She swore that it was her body going into business for itself, but it didn't really matter. She had accepted the fact that she had no choice in this. She could not get away from Katherine, and if this was the worst the bitch was going to do then so be it. There was a good chance it wasn't, but Caroline didn't want to think about that right now. She just wanted to enjoy what was very close to being her most forbidden fantasy for the past few years. Namely Elena, or at least someone with her face, in between her legs and ready to eat her pussy. The only big difference was Caroline had never imagined Elena looking up at her and smirking at her before leaning forward. That and this wasn't really Elena.

It was hard for Caroline to really care about that when Katherine stuck out her tongue and slid it over her pussy lips, starting from the very bottom and slowly making her way to the very top, causing her to let out a loud gasp followed by a long moan. That was quickly followed by another long lick, and then another, and then another, and then another, Katherine settling into giving her a gentle cunt lapping which had Caroline clutching the bed sheets as well as whimpering, moaning and crying out in what was easily the purest pleasure she had ever known, and she was far from a virgin. Well, at least when it came to having 'normal' sex.

This was of course her first time having sex with another girl, and the first time someone had gone down on her. Which, now she knew how it felt, she was furious about. And furious with herself for not insisting. After all, she had always been happy to suck dick, and yet no one apart from this evil bitch was willing to eat her pussy? God that was a depressing thought. Although again this bitch did look like her best friend, and for better or worse at least Caroline would kind of get a taste of what it would be like to actually fuck Elena Gilbert. Or at least make her previous forbidden fantasies that much more vivid. Which probably wasn't a good thing now she thought about it.

Caroline had never meant to have fantasies about Elena, they had just kind of happened. It was normal. She read that in a magazine. Everyone was at least a little curious, especially at her age, and it was natural for her brain to wonder what it will be like to indulge those curiosities with someone she trusted, and there was no one she trusted more than her best friend. And sure, there was Bonnie too, and a lot of other hot girls in her year or on the TV which had cameoed in her daydreams, but there was just something about Elena which drew people to her, and despite herself Caroline found herself being one of those people. Which made the whole experience of Elena's evil doppelgänger eating her out that much more intense.

Katherine was very aware that there was just something about Elena which drew people in. After all, she had succeeded in bewitching both Salvatore brothers, and while she could have Damon, who the little twerp obviously felt something for, it was Stefan she was with at the moment. But not much longer, Katherine thought with an evil smile. And a slight pang in her heart, as to her horror part of her was enchanted by Elena and yearned to see if they were truly identical. Perhaps in another universe she had, but in this one Caroline would be her plaything. And oh, was Katherine going to have some fun with her. She may even treat her to this again, because Caroline's cunt was one tasty treat.

She had smelt that way, but Katherine had avoided the temptation to go down on many, many girls who smelt yummy. Mostly because she ate them in a totally different way, but still, she was glad she had taken the time to treat Caroline, as it turned out to be quite the treat for herself too. One she intended to take a long time indulging in. And she would, even if she briefly had to stop to take care of interruptions, which it sounded like she would be as after several long minutes she heard the tell-tale sound of footsteps making their way upstairs. Briefly she considered moving, but the thought of this girl's mother catching her with her head in between her daughter's legs was just too delicious to pass up. Sadly that didn't happen.

Knocking on her daughter's door Sheriff Forbes called out, "Honey, I got to go. Another body has been found. So I can't lift you to school, okay?"

"Okay." Caroline whimpered.

The Sheriff frowned, "Are you all right honey? You sound a little-"

"I'm fine." Caroline snapped, and then just in case it was the last thing she was ever going to say to her mother added a soft, "I love you."

"I love you too." Sheriff Forbes smiled, turning and heading down the stairs before calling over her shoulder, "There's breakfast waiting for you downstairs. Don't be late for school, okay?"

To Katherine's surprise Caroline didn't reassure her mother. Possibly because she was still wondering if she would make it out of this. Katherine like that. It reminded her that she had all the power here. Of course Caroline would be more than fine, at least while Katherine still needed her. Oh yes, Caroline Forbes was nothing but a tool, one that would fulfil a very spacific purpose later on. Well, she was also fulfilling a very specific purpose now, and that was to be Katherine's breakfast. Well, her and that unfortunate man who had crossed her path on her way to breaking in her new fuck toy. Although this type of breakfast was more mutually fun, Caroline proving that by letting out the most adorable sounds.

Wanting to hear more Katherine increase the speed and force of her licks. She also stopped completely avoiding Caroline's clit. Initially she had licked around it without touching it, or stopped the lick just before reaching it, but now not only did she occasionally brushed against it she lingered on it. Luckily she had heard the sound of Caroline's Mom leaving the house beforehand, otherwise she would have definitely heard the cries, whimpers and moans that came out of the blonde's mouth at this treatment, which in turn encouraged the brunette to enhance things even more by wrapping her lips around Caroline's cunt and gently beginning to suck it.

Caroline was shocked how well her body was responding to what Katherine was doing to it. Sure she'd had the occasional fantasy, but again that meant nothing, but she never believed she'd actually enjoy this much in real life. Especially not with her friend's evil doppelgänger, who had murdered her no less. All she could do was conclude that it was the fact this girl was identical to Elena that made her enjoy this so much, but rather than be any sort of comfort that conclusion only made Caroline worried. Luckily Katherine's incredibly talented mouth and tongue were making it harder and harder for her to think coherently, and eventually Caroline forgot all about her confusion and embarrassment for enjoying this.

Although it was replaced with an overwhelming desire to beg for more, Caroline blushing as she found herself having to grind her teeth to prevent herself from actually doing it. Because letting Katherine fuck her was bad enough, but she wouldn't give the bitch the satisfaction of hearing her beg to cum. Besides, she thought for sure that Katherine wouldn't have the patience to wait and would just give her what she wanted anyway. She was wrong. As it turned out Katherine Pierce was capable of great patience when she wanted too, and ultimately it was Caroline who broke first. She just couldn't help it. She needed to cum so badly.

"Please..." Caroline whimpered, taking a deep breath before continuing, "Make me cum! Oooooooooh Gooooooodddddddd, fuck me and make me cum. Please Katherine, I need to cum so bad. I swear I'll do anything you want if you'll just make me cum. Please? I need it. Please, please, please, please, pleassssssseeeeeeee ohhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!"

To Caroline's surprise, and great relief, it wasn't long after she started begging that Katherine shoved her tongue as deep as it would go into her pussy, making her feel like she came on the spot. She only knew she didn't when a few seconds later Katherine started pounding her pussy with her tongue, almost instantly triggering the most powerful orgasm of Caroline's life. It made her body shake and her cum literally squirt out of her, something Caroline had thought was a myth. And just when she thought it couldn't possibly get any better she became aware of Katherine swallowing her cum. Another girl was swallowing her cum! Another girl, who looked exactly like Elena Gilbert, was swallowing her cum.

In her delirious state Caroline convinced herself that's exactly what this was. Her best friend Elena Gilbert swallowing her cum and thus taking their friendship to a whole new level. Caroline even imagining a tearful confession of love, before or after this, followed by the first of many dates. No, first Caroline would return the favour and make Elena cum, then they would go on their first date and become a blissfully happy lesbian couple. Oh yes, Caroline thought that sounded heavenly, especially as the Elena lookalike went back to hammering her cunt with her tongue as soon as her orgasm was done, which quickly had Caroline cumming over and over again.

Katherine had only meant to make Caroline cum once before moving on to what she planned to do next, but the other vampire's cum was more enticing than she anticipated, and since it had been a while since she had gone down on another girl Katherine decided to indulge, and with every climax that flooded her mouth she was very happy with her decision, because wow, was this girl tasty. Perhaps not the best she'd ever had, but worth sticking around for. Perhaps even good enough for a repeat performance. If Caroline could earn it, of course. Although given the way her body was responding to her Katherine was confident that Caroline would make an excellent pussy pleasing slut.

For now it was Katherine pleasing Caroline's pussy, but it wouldn't be long before it was the new vampire who was introduced to the joys of pleasing a woman. Of course Katherine knew she could just go sit on Caroline's face right now. She wouldn't even have to pull her own face away from the tasty treat in front of her. Yes, she could just turn herself around and get into a 69 with the little bitch and Caroline would probably start licking without even any prompting. However Katherine couldn't stand reluctant cunt licking, so before she gave Caroline the privilege of eating her out she was going to make sure to thoroughly break this girl first, so that when she gave Caroline that privilege she would be a desperately eager lesbian slave for her.

With that in mind Katherine did briefly stop eating pussy to strip off her clothes and then retrieve her favourite accessory for breaking in girls. She then strapped it firmly around her waist before returning to Caroline. Which would have probably made the little brat complain if she hadn't used her super speed to do all that in a few seconds flat, Caroline barely getting a chance to whimper pathetically before Katherine buried her face in between her legs again. Although this time she jammed first one and then two fingers into Caroline's pussy while beginning to lick and suck the other girl's clit, Katherine grinning wickedly as she effortlessly fucked Caroline through a few more orgasms.

Briefly Katherine switched back to swallowing Caroline's cum, however there was just so much of it now most of it ended up covering her face. Which was still very enjoyable, but it made Rebekah feel a little too submissive, especially given that she was about to break the poor newly turned vampire. So she concentrated on the fingering, while slyly collecting some of the cum which was on her face and used it to lubricate her strap-on dildo. Then when she felt like she had made Caroline cum enough, and certainly had done enough to bring her to the edge of passing out, Katherine straightened up and grinned wickedly down at her prey, admiring what would soon be her property.

Then Katherine grabbed Caroline's legs, lifted them into the air and ordered, "Hold these in place for me!"

Caroline did as she was told without thinking, grabbing onto her legs and keeping them in that position, holding herself open for Katherine. She did that because she was too overwhelmed with her orgasms to think clearly, and when she could Caroline kept that position because she hoped Katherine would go back to playing with her pussy. She got her wish, Katherine sliding a hand back to her pussy and gently beginning to rub it, but little did Caroline know that the evil vampire had other intentions in mind. However she quickly found out.

"You're no virgin here, are you Caroline?" Katherine asked as she slipped a finger back into Caroline's pussy, pumping it in and out for a few minutes before removing the finger and then quickly shoving it into Caroline's ass hole, making the poor blonde squeak in surprise, "Oooooooooh, but this is virgin. Mmmmmmmm yes, a nice tight virgin hole for me to fuck. Oh what fun!"

Going ghostly pale Caroline whimpered, "You, you can't be serious?"

"Oh but I am." Katherine grinned, pulling her finger out and replacing it with her strap-on, "Relax Caroline, this will help teach you your place."

Caroline opened her mouth to protest, but before she could get a word out. Katherine rammed forwards, shoving the strap-on straight into her ass hole and robbing her of her anal cherry. This vampire with the same face as her best friend had just taken her anal virginity, Caroline so dumbstruck by that fact that it was a couple of seconds before she screamed in pain. At least it probably wasn't as bad as if the dildo wasn't wet with lubricant and Katherine hadn't fingered her ass a little, and it was nothing compared to getting fucking murdered by this bitch, but it was still pretty bad.

"I told you to relax." Katherine said with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Please-" Caroline whimpered.

Before she could get something else out Katherine shoved another inch of that big dildo inside her butt, causing whatever she was going to say to morph into another cry of pain. After that Caroline frantically did her best relax. After all, what else could she do? Again, Katherine was five hundred years old, which means she would always be stronger and faster than her, so she had no choice but to let this happen. The one small upside was she'd always wondered about butt sex, and now she wouldn't have to possibly ruin a relationship she cared about by trying it and hating it, or getting drunk and picking up some random guy for it.

Actually there was another upside, namely that Katherine went nice and slow, never giving Caroline more than she could handle. And getting her ass stretched out and used like this made her feel like a total slut, which at times could be a good thing in her book. And Caroline had to admit there was a thrill to be taken forcefully like this. But mostly she felt helpless and weak, the evil vampire using her body for her pleasure, even her most private hole a fuck hole to Katherine Pierce.

Katherine didn't normally go this far with her playthings on a first date. Normally she preferred a tantalising seduction, spending hours or maybe even days talking her victim's into her bed, and then once they were begging her for it she would gradually pushed them further and further into depravity until there was nothing they wouldn't do for her. Sadly she didn't have time to do that with Caroline. She need this girl under her thumb right now, and her experience nothing made a girl subservient to her than fucking her up the ass.

To be fair Caroline never actually told her to stop. Of course if she had Katherine would have done her utmost best to talk her into the anal sex, and she was confident she could have done so, even if it meant outright lying to the girl and promising to stay away from her or something. Oh, Katherine like that. Perhaps she should bring it up, make the little slut feel better about all this. Then again if Caroline thought she had no choice perhaps it would make breaking her that much easier. And honestly, since Katherine needed Caroline in ordered for her plan to work, she needed to ass fuck her into submission, so whether Caroline liked it or not her ass was getting fucked tonight.

Luckily for them both. Katherine's guess about Caroline was further proving to be right, the young vampire's ass slowly but surely allowing the older vampire's cock to enter it without much difficulty, Katherine eventually burying the entire length of her dildo into Caroline's butt. Then after a few moments pause she officially began the ass fucking, thrusting that dildo in and out of that wonderfully tight forbidden hole slowly at first but gradually building up the speed until Caroline began to moan in pleasure.

Katherine grinned wickedly at that sound, Caroline flushing red and grinding her teeth to prevent herself from doing it again. She utterly failed, her moans sending even more delightful as they escaped from her clenched teeth and then from her open mouth when Caroline gave up with a loud whimper. Katherine laughed cruelly at this before she began to increase the pace ever so slightly and give Caroline more appropriate taunting.

"You like that, don't you? Mmmmmmm yes, you actually like getting your ass fucked." Katherine chuckled evilly, "I knew you would. It's why I chose you. Mmmmmmm yessssssss, I could have used Bonnie to get to Elena, but I knew you would be more fun to play with. Knew that deep down you were just a whore. Ohhhhhhhhh yeah, nothing but a submissive little whore who would do anything to please a dominant woman like me. Oh yes Caroline, even your ass hole is a fuck hole to me. Mmmmmm oooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhh, you're going to be nothing but a little fuck toy for me to use and abuse. And you know it too, don't you? Yeeeeesssssss, mmmmmmmm, oh Caroline, we're going to have so much fun together, now that you know your place."

Caroline whimpered pathetically as Katherine taunted her while continuing to pump that dildo in and out of her ass. But it wasn't the taunting which made her whimper, or the act itself, which was causing her to whimper. It was that she was actually enjoying it. She was now actually feeling pleasure from getting fucked in the ass like a common street whore, and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't hide that enjoyment from her tormentor. So if anything Katherine's words were therapeutic, because Caroline deserved every single one of them for actually enjoying this unspeakable act from this murderous bitch with a face identical to her best friend.

Just when Caroline didn't think it could get any worse Katherine started slowly increasing the pace, the new vampire's traitorous body again acting favourably to this obscene misuse of her most private hole to the point where she thought she was actually going to cum. Then at what felt like the last second Katherine slowed down, which at first was a relief because Caroline didn't know whether she could live with herself if she came while getting fucked up the ass. Then Katherine repeated the process again, and again, and again, making it crystal clear that sooner or later she was going to make Caroline cum while abusing her butt. It was just that this bitch wanted her to beg for it.

At first Caroline told herself that was never going to happen. That she would die first. Because anything had to be better than begging someone to fuck her ass until she came. Especially when that someone was an evil bitch like Katherine Pierce. However slowly but surely the desire to cum became unbearable, especially because she was constantly at a point where she could taste it only to be cruelly denied by the evil older vampire who spent the whole time grinning down at her with obnoxious superiority and perverted glee. Caroline tried, she really did, but ultimately she just couldn't take it anymore. If this humiliation was truly inevitable, she might as well get it out of the way.

"Please..." Caroline whimpered pathetically, Katherine telling her with a simple look that wouldn't be enough, so she closed her eyes and added with another pathetic whimper, "Make me cum. Make me cum from... from being ass fucked."

"Really?" Katherine grinned, "Is that what you really want?"

"Yes." Caroline whimpered after a brief pause.

"Are you going to do whatever I say, no matter what?" Katherine questioned.

"Yes." Caroline whimpered after another brief pause.

"Betray your friends?" Katherine pushed.

"Yes." Caroline wept after a longer pause.

"Betray Elena?" Katherine further pushed.

"Yes." Caroline wept after a really long pause.

"Will you be my little lezzie slave?" Katherine grinned.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!" Caroline cried out without any hesitation, "I'll be your slave! Your little lezzie slave! Just please for the love of God make me cum!"

Katherine chuckled evilly, and then pushed, "Make me believe you want it."

"I do! I want it! I swear!" Caroline promised, "I want it, I need it, please give it to me. Please make me cum. Please fuck my ass and make me cum like a slut. Oooooooooh God, please do it, please butt fuck me and make me cum like a slut with a big dick in my butt. Ohhhhhhhhh fuck, I swear I'll do anything. Anything! Just please fuck me and make me your bitch. Oh Katherine, I want to be your bitch. Your anal slut. Your lezzie slave. Mmmmmmm, please Katherine, I'll be anything you want me to be, just fuck me. FUCK ME! Oooooooohhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkk, aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh Goooooooooddddddddd, fuckkkkkkkkkk meeeeeeeeee!"

Caroline became hysterical, continuing to beg even as Katherine seemingly gave her what she wanted because she couldn't take the chance that the bitch would slow down again. Fortunately for Caroline there would be no slowing down now, at least not until she got what she so desperately needed. And when she did finally get what she so desperately needed Caroline's mind melted again and she became a screaming wreck, the orgasm more powerful than any she'd ever felt before. And throughout that wonderful and humiliating experience all she could see was her best friend Elena's face staring down at her with a wicked grin.

Katherine loved looking down at a lover's face, especially when she was dominating them like this. It allowed her to savour all the little emotions they were feeling throughout the act, which was especially satisfying during anal sex which was almost guaranteed to make her latest victim feel humiliated and degraded by having their most private hole turned into a fuck hole. Caroline was predictably satisfying in this regard, but in this case it was even better because Katherine wasn't just sodomising another prude, she was sodomising a prude while wearing the face of that prude's best friend, causing even more conflicting emotions than usual.

Given a few of the conflicting emotions Katherine saw maybe she should have pretended to be Elena and seduced this little prude. Oh, that would have been delicious, especially if she was able to talk her into a little back door fun. But no, for that to be the most fun she'd have to let Caroline go, and she had other plans for her new pet. Oh well, Elena did have another best friend, didn't she? The Bennett Witch... Bonnie! That was it, Bonnie Bennett. Yes, it would be thrilling to seduce Bonnie, turn her into Elena's lezzie pet, and then watch the next awkward interaction between her doppelgänger and her magical friend.

The idea of that help trigger Katherine's own climax, and she quickly returned her focus to the girl she was currently abusing. Which was annoyingly easy considering how much she was screaming, Katherine covering her mouth as soon as she grew too tired of it, which didn't take too long. She even took away Caroline's ability to breathe for a few long seconds, which combined with the stimulator bashing against her clit and the sheer joy of butt fucking another female vampire to help Katherine to have a very satisfying climax. Not her best ever or anything, but satisfying. As were the ones that followed, even if she had to take her hand away from Katherine's neck, allowing her to breathe again. After all, she still needed her.

Her plans could wait though, because right now this annoying blonde was nothing but a fuck hole. Something Katherine was using for her pleasure, and in the process teaching Caroline she was now the property of Katherine Pierce, even her most private hole hers to do with as she pleased. And as a centuries-old vampire Katherine was able to deliver one hell of a long and hard ass fucking. But of course even she had her limits. Luckily she had a way to trigger an extra-powerful climax, and figuratively and literally refuel herself, by simply sinking her fangs into Caroline's neck and drinking deep after one last hard thrust to make sure the dildo was buried as deep as it could go into Caroline's ass.

Then after allowing her last orgasm to wash over her, and after she had drunk her fill of the other vampire's blood, Katherine pulled back, grabbed hold of Caroline's neck and growled, "What are you?"

"Yours!" Caroline gave the right answer without hesitation, "I'm your slave, I'll do whatever you want, I swear."

There was a brief pause, and then Katherine laughed and delight, "Oh Caroline, we really are just going to have so much fun together."


End file.
